A Hero’s Uprise
by JustASteveGut
Summary: All heroes start somewhere. All heroes were once young. Some are bright, some are dreadful, but Balto grew as nothing more than an outcast. Second story in my series “A Hero’s Journey” COMPLETED
1. Pilot

**_Hello everyone. Welcome to the second into the installment of a series I don't have a name for. Anyways, let's begin._**

Somewhere in the snowy tundra of Alask lied a small town by the edge of the Pacific Ocean. The sounds of snow geese flying in from the south, the town's residence went about their business. Near the town was a beached trawler, if you saw it you wouldn't give it a second thought, but if you knew of who, or what resided insided of the old boat. Said resident shivered, the young pup was near starved, he was freezing, and alone. The pup immediately turned to what sounded like something boarded the ship, "that's the last time I fly south for the winter," said a voice. It had a heavy russian accent. The owner of said voice waddled into the boat house, "sweet mother russia! A wolf pup!" Panicked the russian voice, "w-who are you?" Questioned the wolfdog. The goosed was just about to flee stopped and examined said pup, judging from how thin he was, Boris figured the pup's parents hasn't been around in a _long _time "oh jeez, I can't leave the little guy to die" thought the snow goose, "I am a friend of your mother, Boris," lied Boris, "my name's Balto," the pup's demeanor appeared to be a bit less scared. Boris inwardly sighed, his idea worked, "now, remained here while I try and get you food, okay?" Balto nodded. The goose then flew into the town the humans called Nome.

Boris landed near the butcher, he saw the old scrap bucket, which was filled to the brim with food, "and no dog has taken it yet," the goosed swooped down, grabbed several large chunks of what he assumed was meat, and flew off. A little girl with red hair watched as he made his escape, "c'mon Jenna!' The little rust and cream colored pup barked twice, and followed her human.

Balto's stomach was far more than pleased with what Boris managed to find inside of town, "thank you, Mr. Boris," thanked the small pup. While Balto ate, Boris took the chance to get a closer looked at the grey wolf's appearance. Despite several wolf features on Balto, he noticed the pup was more of the size of one of the husky puppies he saw throughout the years, and he knew since they normally try to use him as a chew toy, "c'mon Jenna, I think the goose landed here!" Boris's heart dropped. A small child immediately ran through the doorway. A husky pup followed suit, "oh shi-," the goose refrained from the vulgar word and hid behind somewhere, "oh look! A husky pup!" Exclaimed the little girl. Balto tried to scurry away only to be picked up and craddled by the little girl, "you're a cute little fella aren't ya?" Asked the little girl as she gave him a belly rub "whatever this girl is doing, it feels heavenly" the pup's tongue started hanging out the side of his mouth.

All that was in the room seemed oblivious to a white wolf watching them. She looked at the poorly hidden goose, the pup, and even the little girl. She was grateful to Boris for becoming the caretaker of her pup, but... the she-wolf closed her eyes, "I wish I could have made it back, so you wouldn't of had the torture of being alone for all of this time, I wish it was me taking care of you," weeped she-wolf, "if only I could've made it-" she was instantly cut off, "Aniu, do not blame yourself for this predicament, you couldn't have predicted this outcome, I couldn't have done so either," said a familiar husky from behind her, "plus, it seems like Balto will at least be safe and cared for," said Amak, "even if I wish we were the ones doing so, we can't change what happened," Aniu stared at her mate, this mindset of his was the reason why she had fallen for him oh so long ago, "the best we can do is guide him through life when he needs it the most," a slight smile began to form on her face, "I knew I could depend on you when I am feeling down," the husky smirked as the two turned and watched as the young human played with their son.

Balto was finally put back on the groud, "hello, I'm Jenna, what's your name?" Questioned Jenna," the husky had a smile that immediately just told Balto she was trustworthy, "I'm Balto, what did your human do?" Asked the wolfdog, "she was just petting you, where are your parents?" Balto stopped for a solid second. It seemed the topic wasn't one he was fond of. After several minutes the wolfdog opened his mouth, "I don't know, my mother ran while my father said something about hunters, then she went to look for him," Jenna was shocked, "wait, you're a wolf?" Asked the husky, while her opinion on him wouldn't change, she was curious, "no, my father was a husky, while my mother was a husky," explained the young pup. Jenna was surprised, she had never met a wolfdog before, and what she has heard about them was the exact opposite of Balto. Their connversation ended when Rosy took off one her scarf, "c'mon little guy, let's play tug of war!

Eventually all good things came to an end, and Rosy had to go, "bye little guy! I'll try to be back tomorrow!" The little girl and Jenna ran out the door.

**_"I hope you enjoyed. Currently I have no clue as to where I shall be taking this story, but I am pretty happy with what has come out of this chapter. I think I might try and take a similar approach to some other stories I've seen about Balto's puphood, or I might do my own thing, anyways, I'll fuck off now._**


	2. chapter II

**_Hello, welcome to another chapter of this story. Sit back, relax and enjoy!_**

Balto sat and stared at the beauty that was Nome Alaska with eyes of pure fascination. The wolfdog had never been inside the town, but always wondered what it would be like if he were to go in. He also knew that was where his friends Rosy and Jenna lived in, he always wanted to go in, but Boris told him it would probably is in his best interest not to go into Nome. According to said old goose, dogs don't take a wolfdogs roaming in town. The small pup has since given up on his parents' return to him, and more so forget a tiny bit of them everyday. The only thing he remembered about his mother was how she sounded. To make things worst, he hardly even remembered what his father was like. All he knew was the only family he had yet was Boris, but despite this fact Balto still felt quite lonely. The visits from Rosy and Jenna helped, but their visits were few and far between. Balto finally got up, and decided to just go sleep instead of pondering what laid inside the beauty that was a lit Nome in the shadow of night…

It has been weeks since Balto last had thoughts about heading into town, no matter how bad of an idea Boris made it out to be, and no matter the dangers that lied inside the small town. The eight week old wolfdog pup headed into town for the first time in his life. Surprisingly nobody paid him any attention. Due to him being half wolf and half dog, his body was that of a wolf pup, but the dog in him showed just enough to be passed off as a stray pup. The buildings around him were massive, passerby's conversations filled the air, and the pup caught the scent of food. This was far from what Boris had described to him about the village. One name Balto heard constantly was Togo, who according to what he heard from a random conversation was a "dog sled champion", and adorned the "Golden Collar". What was a sled? What was a Golden Collar? These were questions the hybrid wanted answers to, but apparently one of these "dog races" was happening at the exact moment, which probably explained the massive, cheering crowd. The pup struggled his way through the forest of legs. As soon as he turned his head in the direction of dogs barking, he saw a bunch of dogs, who were led by a husky with something gold around his neck, dragging a large piece of wood with a human holding onto the back. Said team was neck and neck with another team of dogs, but the one led by Togo made a huge push to the end where a big banner was held up, "whoa…" Balto was stunned. Not once had the wolfdog been this exhilarated in his short life. Whatever these dogs were doing, he wanted to do if the chance arises some time in the future, so many dreams sparked inside his little head as he watched the event unfold.

As the pup closed his eyes and imagined himself doing such a thing as he headed out of town. This would be his mistake as he bumped into a black and white dog, judging from his size, couldn't be too much older than he is. The pup was a bit confused as pups he used to play with before the incident were the same size as this canine, but their teeth, even his, were a fair bit larger, and so were his paws He couldn't quite tell what kind, but judging from said cainine's expression, he was mad, "watch where you're going you little shi- oh, what do we have here?" this question aimed at anybody, but said dog's friend joined in, "looks like a wolf pup wandered a little far from his pack, Steele," said another, who had a golden coat with a brown mark left eye, "I guess you're right Kaltag, why don't we show him how welcomed wolves are?" the two pups began snarling and bared their teeth. Balto immediately hightailed it into a nearby alleyway, not knowing where it would end, but the slither of hope in him getting away fueled his tiny, little legs.

The pup didn't know how long he was running, all he knew was that he ran out of the alleyway right the dog he saw at that weird event, 'whoa there little fella, why are you in such a rush?" Togo then turned his attention to Steele and Kaltag who were still chasing after the hybrid, "hey, why are you chasing this pup? You're weeks older than he is!" yelled the champion sled dog. The two pups stopped, "don't you know? That's a wolf pup!" exclaimed Steele. The dog's eyes then turned to Balto, "is what he is saying true?" asked the husky, "I'm half wolf," Togo stared at the pup. He has met hybrids before, some of which were leaders of sled teams, some led wolf packs, but from all of his personal experience, they were well mannered, "if you're so keen on chasing this pup out, not because he attacked you, but because he's part wolf, then I feel ashamed that I had the displeasure of meeting you two. Now scram before I chase you out of town," growled Togo. The two bullies immediately turned around and began running far from the champion, knowing his reputation. He looked down to the hybrid whose head was hung low, "say kid, what's your name?" questioned the husky, "m-my name is B-Balto sir," the sled dog chuckled to himself, "little buddy, if you're afraid I'm gonna chase you out of town, don't," Balto immediately looked up into his saviour's eyes, "you didn't hurt anybody as far as I can see," added the husky, "now how about we get you home?" offered Togo. The two then walked through the streets of Nome.

"Look at him, he's helping a goddamn wolf pup!" yelled one of the many dogs, whose eyes were locked on their "beloved" champion lead escort the disgrace that was Balto. Suddenly all eyes turned to the duo, "so? He's just a pup," reasoned Togo, "I'm willing to bet not even its mother wants it!" yelled another dog. Balto's head hung low as all of the town's dogs gave their two cents towards him. The sled dog picked up Balto by the scruff, "c'mon kid, I can't have these people harass a pup, even if you're a wolf," the hybrid kept silent for most of the walk, "Mr. Togo, what did I do to those dogs to hate me so much?" cried the small pup, "you didn't do anything kiddo, they just can't get their damn heads out their asses," the older of the two closed his eyes and stopped, "sometimes people just… stick to what others' opinions, rather than seeing people for who they are, but for what they are, just don't let it get to your head, kiddo," the two, with Balto's direction, made it to the old, beached trawler, "Balto! What were you doing in town?" screamed a concerned Boris, "it was my fault, I wanted to show him what a dog race was," lied Togo. Boris kept screaming his head off at the poor husky.

After learning of Balto's Guardian's rather colorful, diverse vocabulary, he headed off into the forest, and eventually found a wolfpack, "greetings, Togo, it is good to see you, I believe you are here to see your mate and pups?" greeted their alpha, "hello Helix, thank you for giving me the honor of being considered apart of your pack as always," respectfully said Togo, the two eventually reached a den, "my daughter should be in here," said the elder wolf, "you still have your championship title I see," said a voice from inside, "hey Dana-" he was then pinned down by three pups, "oh hey you little demons!" in those moments, everything Togo held dear was right in front of him, and he couldn't be happier.

All seemed to be going well for those who resided in Nome, but Balto had curled up with Boris, while knowing he'd never truly belong in town. His life was not one he had chosen, but it was the life he was given, he closed his eyes in order to hide his tears from the old snow goose….

**Thank you all for reading!**


	3. chapter III

**Hello. Welcome back to a new chapter of a hero's uprise. I'm not going to lie, this story is actually quite difficult for me to write in a manner that I would be happy with. This makes writing this little thing of mine much more fun. I'll fuck off now. Enjoy the story.**

Gossip spreads like wildfire. No matter what it is, no matter how unreal it may seem, and no matter if it's at the expense of somebody's reputation. This fact couldn't be more true in the town of Nome. The news of an awful excuse of a creature lived somewhere on the outskirts of Nome, a wolfdog, one that nobody knew the name of except for one rust and cream colored husky in the small Alaskan town. Jenna sat in the boiler room as dogs continued gossiping about Balto, "I heard he's rabid!" yelled one of the many dogs inside the room, "I bet that lobo kills stray dogs for fun!" the pup did her best to remain quiet about the situation, "I dunno, he's probably not that bad," said a samoyed, "oh shut up! You're nothing, but a big, fluffy pusherover. I don't even know how you're a sled dog!" growled Steele, "honestly, it's like you're more of a cat than somebody with balls!" insulted Kaltag. The samoyed simply chuckled, "it's not that I"d sit back and let a wolfdog kill random strays if that's his thing, but you never know a guy until you talk to them," the trio continued arguing throughout the morning, more dogs piling into this conversation, and Jenna just figured she'd just leave the boiler room.

Despite what happened last week, Balto had hope that there'd be one person in Nome that would consider being his friend. Jenna and Rosy were from Nome, and they were pretty nice, so there has to be more people like them, "boychick, if you consider going back into that town again, you're going to be hurt even further than the first time you entered!" exclaimed Boris, "I know Boris, but I can't help it," the young pup kept staring off into the village as the old goose wing palmed, "tell you this, if I let you go into town, you'll flee if you run into any trouble, you got that fideo?" asked the snow goose, "yeah Boris, I'll come right back at the slightest bit of trouble, can I go now?" asked the eager hybrid, "fine boyo, but you better come here at the first sign of danger," called Boris as his adopted son ran into the town.

After a long, damn near unending argument with the pussy of a dog that was Nester, Steele was absolutely furious. That pile of trash had the nerve of insulting him, Kaltag was also furious due to how his friend was just being yelled at by a dog, who was too much of a bitch to actually argue with somebody of his own size, "boss, did you see what I see?" asked the chinook pointed to a familiar wolfdog pup talking to a red and white husky pup, Jenna, "ohoho! That looks like something I'd like to torment!" Said the malamute as they began stalking closer, as the two krept clocser to the cainine, they could hear what he was conversing about with Jenna, "and that's the butcher's shop. You'd probably get some use out of it, you're looking a bbit starved, Balto," Steele then growled to himself, the damn lobo's getting friendly with his girl, "thanks Jenna for the tour, I probably would've been lost forever in this town," the two then dug into whatever meat was inside the scraap bin, Jenna was making sure to leave more than enough to keep her hybrid friend from starving.

Balto took a quick sniff of the air midway through eating a scrap, "oh no! Jnna I've got to go!" Jenna turned around to see the reasons why her friend was so panicked all of.a sudden, "Balto wait!" She turned and saw he was already gone running down the alley. The husky chased after him with Steele and Kaltag hot on their heels. The wolfdog took mny twist and turns, but eventually figured it was pointless, there was always either snow or mud under his paws, making it so his pursuers would be more than capable of finding him. The pup made his way through the maze of builinngs and eventually ran into a pair of legs, followed by Jenna who stopped right before knocking the person in question over, "Jenna what are you doing here?" Asked Rosy's father. The human looked down at the grey mutt at his feet, who had a fearful look in his eyes. The man looked up into the alley seeing two dogs that were owned by Mr. Gunnar.the buisness man put two and two together, "alright you two mutts you etter get lost before I tell your master that you were about to harm two pups," the two bullies hightailed it out of the vicinity. He then picked up Jenna and looked at the mutt near his legs. From basic obersvance, he could tell this dog was obviously not purebred, it was also obviously starved a bit, and he assumed those two dogs were chasing him, "Jenna why is he staring at me?" Asked the tiny pup, "I don't know, but if you're scared that he thinks you're part wolf, he would've chased you out by now," reasoned the red and white husky. The man finally broke out of his thoughts, "well, it'll keep him from living on the streets, and Rosy'll love another pup," he hought allowed, "well little buddy, I guess I'll take you to your new home," he then scooped up little Balto and headed home.

**_Thanks for reading. See ya._**


	4. Chapter IV

**_Hello, I am back with another chapter. Surprisingly, these chapters are actually taking longer for me to make. It's fine by me, since that it personally proves these things are getting slightly more complex for me. I'm improving for once! I'll fuck off now, see ya._**

The sound of conversations filled the air. People are going about their days as per usual, it was nothing more than a normal day for some. Balto remained silent in fear of what might happen to him as Rosy's father held him as they headed through the streets of the small, peaceful town, "Balto stop worrying, you'll be fine," reassured Jenna. Judging from his unchanging expression, her friend was still worrying. Eventually the trio reached a cabin at the edge of town, "and… we're home now," announced the man, the door opened, and a familiar little girl came out, "Dad's home!" announced the young child, "Dad, why are you holding Balto?" Her father looked down at the grey pup, "oh, do you know him?" asked the girl's father, "yeah, he lived in a boat with a goose outside of town!" exclaimed Rosy, "well, that's no place for a pup to be living with winter on the rise," the four entered their little home while Rosy excitedly held Balto in her arms.

Surprising to Balto, living inside a human's home was quite comfortable. He had been lying on Rosy's bed while a loud noise that sounded like a river ran through the walls of the human den, "you were right Jenna, there really wasn't anything to be afraid of," admitted the hybrid. The husky chuckled as she pounced on the small pup, "and now we're going to be housemates!" barked Jenna as the two began wrestling, "alright boy, time for your bath!" announced Rosy as she entered the room, "what's a bath?" Asked Balto as he was scooped up into the air, his answer would then be answered as he was lowered into a bathtub filled with warm water. The pup was then scrubbed down with some weird bubbly stuff, "wow, he's easier to bathe than Jenna," commented Rosy's father as the scrubbing of the hybrid continued. Balto was let out of the tub when all the bubbles dissipated and the water was drained. A weird, rough piece of cloth was then rubbed against him, and surprisingly he was dry when al was said and done, "here's for being a good boy," Rosy then lowered her hand and a piece of food that had a different from the kibble he had been fed mere moments ago. He took it within his jaws and a taste of salt coursed through his mouth. As her new pet ate, she patted him on the head, and he even rolled over so she could roll hiss belly. He was truly living in paradise.

The day was a blur for Balto, he ate, played fetch in the yard, and wrestled Jenna for what felt like the best day of his life. For once he could finally believe he wouldn't be living on that boat forever. Deep down the little pup knew his guardian, Boris would be worried, but when he's let out on a walk, he'll make sure to let the old goose know.

The end of the day eventually came to its end, the sun slowly began setting as the moon slowly began rising. Balto and Jenna lied on Rosy's bed as the child lied down waiting to be tucked in, "are you sure you can handle these two piling on top of you?" asked Rosy's mother as she tucked her child in, "yeah Mom! Goodnight," whispered the young girl. The nights went out as Balto slowly dozed off while cuddled up closely to his friends. He had never been more comfortable in his life. Nothing could take this away from him.

Steele lashed out at Nester, the ever so passive sled dog, "hey, what did he do to you?" asked Togo as the samoyed step backwards causing the malamute to miss his target, "shut the hell up. Once I'm through with him, I'm coming straight for you," he threatened while baring his teeth.. The husky said, "you and what army?" Steele egan laughing like a madman when three other dogs backed him. Kaltag was familiar, but the other two appeared to be a chow chow and the other looked like a runt husky, "get them," Nester looked over at his rival, "say Togo, these pups are trying way too hard to be threatening, so let's go see your mate you've been talking about," the other nodded and they walked out the door and into the wilderness.

The duo reached the den sight for wolf pack, "I'm guessing your mates with a wolf," nonchalantly, "I'm surprised you aren't surprised by that," the two finally reached the outside of said wolf's den, "well, considering how your best friend was a wolf cub growing up, I wouldn't be surprised. The two entered the den, "I believe you and Dana have already met," he introduced, "greetings," said the she-wolf, "yo-," he was immediately pinned down by three balls of fluff, "those are Kar, Cooper, and the one on your fce is Homer," the samoyed finally freed his head, "jesus man when you said you wanted me to meet your family, I didn't expect to be nearly murdered bud!" He exclaimed as the other two just laughed as their pups crawled around on their guest.

**_Yo. thanks for reading. Hope y'all enjoyed_**


	5. Chapter V

**Hello. I'm back with a new chapter for this thing. Hope y'all enjoy!**

To say life was perfect was an understatement for Balto these last few days. For the first time in forever he wouldn't have to worry about what his next meal will be. The hybrid's biggest concern was maybe being slightly uncomfortable while relaxing on the floor, "alright you two. It's time for your check ups," said Rosy's mother as she scooped up Balto and Jenna into her arms. Surprisingly to the family, Balto had been an angel for the few days he's lived in their household, "uhh, Jenna, what's a vet?" asked the small pup, "that's just where humans take us dogs to whenever we get injured, or to just get checked up on like right now," explained the rust and cream colored pup, "oh… well it can't be too bad then, right?" his friend shook her head, "on check ups they jab us with these weird needles that prevent us from being sick somehow, it's only for a few seconds, but it's not fun," the door opened and the family started making their way down to the vet.

The appointment was short and sweet to the wolfdog. The only weird thing they did besides jabbing him with those needles Jenna talked to him about, they poked around his jaws and paws for some reason, "Mr. Feller, may I speak with you for a minute about that new pup you've got?" the father got up and entered the vet's office, "hey honey, can you take Rosy and the dogs back home while I speak with the vet?" his wife stood up, "of course I will," she picked up Jenna, "Rosy can you get Balto?" requested Mrs. Feller, "okay mom!" the young girl happily complied with said request and picked the hybrid up into the air.

"So, what did you want to say about Balto?" asked Mr. Feller as the vet sat in his seat, "that pup you've got looks a bit odd for a pup his age. No pup has teeth or paws that big. Not even any of the malamutes sometimes a whole year old have as big a set of teeth or paws like his," the man's eyebrow perked up, "what are you implying?" he questioned, "I'm saying he might be a wolf pup," the father couldn't believe his ears as to what was being said, "but he learnt basic commands like a regular husky with ease, and even had the same patience as any dog I've seen in town," he reasoned, "well, it's safe to say he's at least part wolf judging from his features," the man stared at the ground as he walked out of the office. A dangerous animal was living with them for days and he was unaware.

As Rosy saw her father approaching the home with a stern look on his face, she knew something was wrong. The dog door flipped open as Balto ran out to greet him, tail wagging and all. He bent down and petted the hybrid, picked him up, and carried him inside, "Rosy, we have to talk about Balto," the two walked into the living room, and sat down, "dad, what's wrong with Balto? Is he sick?" asked the young girl, "no, but look at his paws," he lifted Balto's hackles, "Looked at his teeth. You know what that means?" the little girl shook her head, "these are the traits of a wolf!" the little girl looked shocked at the pup, "but he looks like a regular old husky! And he's so friendly to everyone?" this point was more empathise by said pup licking his face, "I know you're right, which is why I think we should have a little deal with him okay?" he picked up Balto and turned him around so he was facing the man, "o.k Balto, if you get into a fight with any dogs, or cause any trouble, you're through got?" the wolfdog seemingly knew what the man was saying, and licked his face in response.

Balto and Jenna were huddled up near the fireplace late at night. Recently they've gotten a tiny bit bigger, to the point where there was barely any room for their human, on the bed they shared, "I guess the vet knew I was part wolf," said Balto rather calmly, "at least you're getting a chance, right?" the hybrid nodded with joy, "hopefully I don't run into Steele when we're out on walks, then I'm gold!" the two continued chatting until the two eventually fell asleep…

**Thanks for reading! Have a great day!**


	6. Hero’s Finale

**_Heyo. I'm here now. This is probably the finale of Hero's uprise. Maybe I'll make an alternative ending if this story wasn't dictated so much by how the movies are set up. Anyways, enjoy the finale_**

It was a calm, snowy morning. As per usual, people raced up and down the main street in the small Alaskan town. Nothing going on was quite noteworthy. Balto had grown a somewhat considerable amount during his time with Rosy. unfortunately that has made him an even larger target when it came to Steele's onslaught of constant harassment. The wolfdog never did anything about it, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't want to get into a fight. Otherwise he'd get kicked out, and would have to live as a stray once more, "alright boy! You wanna go on a walk?" the little girl picked up the slightly slightly larger pup. Who lightly growled as the child tickled his little belly, "alright boy. Make sure you're on your best behaviour o.k?" the pup barked in response as the two walked out the door.

The day, apart from it snowing, also meaning it had to be a bit colder than usual didn't effect Rosy as much as you'd expect. Living in Alaska of all places made you pretty well suited to the cold, "oh lobo!" called a familiar voice, "oh, hey Togo, I thought you said you wouldn't call me that," the champion shrugged, "you see kiddo, I kinda forgot. Trust me Balto, if I remembered, I wouldn't call you that ever," the husky was then forced to stop in his tracks when Rosy started scratching the back of his head, "damn, does your human know that's how you make best friends with most dogs aside from giving them food?" he rhetorically asked Togo as he leaned into her hand, "I'm pretty sure anybody'd be friends with anyone who'd gives you ear and belly rubs," said the small hybrid, "you've got that right my lil' buddy."

The wind blew cold as the little wolf-dog snapped awake in a moment's notice. All the warmth, all of the comfort, every little, small, tiny little thing that had happened in Balto's life for the last few months… was all just a dream that always goes the same way, he's loved beyond belief by Rosy's family, like he has for the week he's been with her, and it eventually he snaps awake to the cold, harsh reality of an outcast's life… the one of loneliness, one of suffering, and of which had been given to him in an unjust matter. All because his mother ran from their pack, all because his father couldn't make it back, so his mother wouldn't have left him, and all because his damn mother left him alone in a boat, near the town full of people that hated his very presence….

Three months ago…

Balto had woken as as per usual. The start of winter was upon him and his family, "good morning, Balto," greeted a familiar voice, "mornin' Jenna," the two wrestled for a tiny little bit while they awaited for their humans to wake up on such a fine, snowy morning, "alright you two, I'm going to trust you to behave outside on your own, ya hear?" asked Rosy's father as he put on his work hat, receiving a bark from both of them, he was satisfied. Upon heading out, a black and white malamute watched them from afar as he began grinning, "now your time's up, Bingo," Steele slowly began stalking his prey. The two pups wandered around town, "wow, you never get a feel of how big everything is when you're out of our girl's hands, huh?" asked the hybrid as he stared up into the sky, "you've got that right. Everything's pretty big first time the humans let you roam on your own. It's pretty common in Nome for dogs to be out without their humans," Replied the rust and cream colored husky, "and here's where Rosy's father works-" she was cut off when Balto was pinned to the ground by Steele, "and this is where you'll be wishing you stayed in your pack, lobo," Jenna barked her head off, trying to get as much attention from the town's people as possible. Steele growled, "oh shut up," he grabbed her by the bandanna and threw the poor husky against the wall, knocking her out, "now you're paying for it, Steele," in a fit of rage, the wolf-dog overpowered Steele, and started viciously attacking the larger canine.

Once he stopped attacking, it was already too late. Steele was incompacitated, "I knew you were fucking trouble!" yelled Mr. Feller as he ran in the alley way, and began kicking at the pup. Balto scurried away as he knelt down and picked up Jenna, "it's okay girl, you're going to be safe now since that mutt's gone now," the man looked at the back to his coworker, "bring this malamute to the vet," he nodded as he ran off. Balto watched from a distance. Once more he was a stray….

Present day

The now adolescent wolf-dog stared longingly at the town of Nome. His life would forever be miserable from this point out, and nothing can be changed about it. Little did he know that in just a few short months, he'd be helping the disease stricken town in the greatest adventure that would soon go from just a story, to legend. One of which would be told for years to come…

**_Wow. this was quite the adventure. It may be shorter than the last story in this little series(Hero's Roots/Origins), but I believe I told this story as best I can without dragging it out, in a way I planned from the beginning. Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you in the next one. This was Hero's Uprise, thanks for coming along._**


End file.
